Above and Below
by TheTrueMan
Summary: Sometimes all Garfield Mark Logan wanted was to be normal. But when you're a green crime fighting shapeshifter what is normal? General Warning for sex, drugs, and villian face smashing in later chapters.
1. The Ritual

Above and Below

Prologue - The Ritual

Beast Boy sat perched atop the apartment complex he had become so accustomed to. A green hand running through his even greener hair, the other reaching for the joint that was so graciously offered to him. Jaded eyes scanned the city below as he brought it to his lips and inhaled the thing, his contemplative look slowly curling into a smile. The pink haired girl next to him slightly giggling as he handed it to tall red headed man with a goofy grin dazzling his features.

"If we were normal do you think we still would have been as awesome?" The green skinned teen asked suddenly. Jinx looked to him slightly intrigued by the question while Mammoth snorted.

"Maybe not you B, but I'm pretty sure I'd be awesome no matter what!" He chortled happily without a doubt in his mind that he was the awesomest thing since spray cheese (and regular cheese... and also just about all other cheeses too). Jinx sighed, exhaling a cloud of smoke vaguely reminding Beast Boy of a dragon.

"Who's to say this isn't normal?" her narrow eyes searching skyward as the question left her mouth. "What if we're the normal ones and all those people out there without power are the weird ones?" A moment of silence fell upon the trio as they sat, the joint almost gone.

"Then I'd say we're super normal in that case. And that they're some pretty lame weirdoes out there!" They laughed at the green teens "sage wisdom".

The three sat atop the building, just as they had for the past two years. Enjoying each others company. This had become their ritual. In a way it reminded him of the time he would spend with the Titans... Well sort of. They would eat together and "Crack the Wise" as Starfire would put it. He would play videos games with Gizmo or Mammoth or talk about the books Jinx let him borrow with her. Sometimes they would road trip out of Jump City so they could venture out into public without all the stress of being famous (or infamous in certain cases). And somehow they usually wound up here, on the roof of the apartment building that the HIVE Five called home. It wasn't much, just an old couch and a few chairs pulled into something reminiscent of a circle. A table littered with junk food old and new alike. And a tarp hanging above ready to be stretched out at a moments notice. This was their Temple and this is where they practiced the ritual of their friendship.

Beast Boy cringed as Mammoth lit up a rather large blunt. "Aww, Dude you know I hate those things." He complained half heartedly as he sprawled out in the old red recliner he had claimed as his own.

"Well it is a man's smoke." Grunted Mammoth as he took a drag of the said "man smoke". Garfield sighed as he took a sip of his cola, watching as Jinx took a deep hit. He stored away the mental picture of how the stars made her eyes sparkle as she exhaled tiny ringlets of smoke. And then it was his turn, a green hand reaching out to take the gift. He inhaled quickly handing it off just as fast, coughs following soon after.

"Bleh, I don't know why you always do that! Couldn't you have just rolled some more joints or brought the pipe or something?" Beast Boy whined through his coughing fit. Just as Mammoth was about to answer the sound of a door opening and a nasally voice could be heard calling for them.

"Hey are you guys done yet? I'm ready to beat the snot out of ya' on some Call of Duty!" Gizmo shouted gleefully as he bounded over to them. Beast Boy and Mammoth smiled as they stood while Jinx rolled her eyes, putting out the blunt.

"When I'm done with the both of ya' your gonna wished you'd never even heard of xbox!" Mammoth roared proudly.

"Want me to order a pizza guys?" The pale girl asked as they headed inside and a chorus of yea, sure and no duh followed.

As they made their way to Mammoth and Gizmos apartment Beast Boy checked his communicator, it wasn't to late so the other Titans hadn't called to check up him. Which really was fine because he knew they cared but he had told them as delicately as he could that he wanted a life outside the Titans too, "it was just to unhealthy to not have a social life" as he had put it. But really he thought it was just to weird, though he had never thought he would have ended up here. He smiled, messaging Cyborg he would be late tonight as he reached for a controller. Joining the other two males as Jinxed laid on the floor beside them contemplating joining them as she waited for the pizza. And just as he had expected the night would be full of laughter as the friends did as they always did.

This was their ritual, and for Beast Boy that was just fine.

**Ok, this is the first fic I'm submitting, yea I know it's a little weird right now but trust me I have got some plans for it! And also I don't own any of this (duh) and if you like it maybe someone would beta for it (that would be nic)**


	2. Symbols and Things Like Them

Chapter One - Symbols and Things Like Them

Titan's Tower, A symbol to the people of Jump City. To some a shining beacon of hope and justice, to others a looming warning of power and dominance. This building that symbolized so much was home to the Titans. Beast Boy had always thought it was pretty cool to have and awesome base, a stronghold of heroes. Though at times he kind of realized how ridiculous it was living in a giant "T" shaped building. He smiled as he walked into the Main Ops Room, noticing Cyborg lounging on the couch half heartedly playing his modified xbox 360 (which he aptly christened the Cy-Box). Robin sat at the table nervously eyeing some Tamaranean dish that Starfire insisted he eat. All the while Raven floated near the large window looking over Jump Bay, never looking up from the book she was so engrossed with.

He smirked as he plopped down on the couch next to his semi-robotic friend. "So dude." The green changeling started casually. "Heard you didn't get Skyrim." Cyborg frowned somewhat, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Thanks for noticing, oh and rubbing it in." He replied sarcastically.

"Oh Grouchy Grouchy." Beastboy teased as he lifted a small cd case up to the other. "Just thought you'd want this and all." He added smugly as he handed off the case. Cyborg took the unmarked case, opening wearily. Inside was a cd with the word "skyrim" written in sharpie.

"Is this…?" Cyborg started hesitantly wondering for a moment if this was a prank.

"Naw bro! It's the real deal! Sorry 'bout it being boot leg and all but my friend was just going to throw it out. Thought you might like since I already played it and junk." But as soon as he had said the words he had wished he had done a little mental censoring noticing the scowl deepening on Robin's already sour face.

"Bootleg? You mean stolen right?" the Boy Wonder questioned in a tone close to condescending. Beast Boy stiffened slightly about to fire off his own counter sarcastic defense missiles until the tamaranean girl caught their attention.

"Stolen? Friend Beast Boy did the stealing of that game thing?" Her voice shaky as she cast a sad confused glance towards her green friend. Beast Boy's face softened as spoke, eyeing Robin warily

"No Star, I didn't steal it. A friend gave it to me. Robin, Dude, chill man. It's not like we can stop all the bootleggers and stuff, and if we happen to find something cool on bootleg for free is it really that bad for us to have it?" He huffed in frustration.

"I still do not know what this 'booting of legs' has to deal with stealing." The tall scarlet haired girl stated confused. Robin's faced went blank as he thought about it before giving a slight smile

"Don't worry about it Star I'll tell you later. And I guess it's ok as long as I get to play later!" He added cheekily.

"Boo-Ya! That's the spirit dude!" Called Cyborg from the couch as he loaded the game. Starfire continued to wonder what the big deal had been about and Raven simply rolled her eyes. And then the game started and the Titans beheld awesomeness.

It had several hours since what Beast Boy called the "Major Mayhem Morning Incident", though truthfully it hadn't been that mayhem inducing or major. He looked over at Robin's khajiit and mumbled something along the lines of cats eating birds which earned him a snicker from Raven and a few bellowing guffaws from Cy.

"Your just jealous because Wood Elves suck." The boy wonder shot back.

"You got ain't got nothing on my Orc strength!" Cyborg boasted flexing his robotic arms to establish said strength.

"Perhaps I shall play this stupid game just to show you that magic is truly the best." The Goth Titan said as she watched robin play, intrigued by the magical setting of the game.

"Oh that beast reminds me of a Grognork from my home planet!" Star said excitedly pointing to the Mudcrab on the screen, smiling happy as she recalled her old home.

Beast Boy glanced out the window as he stood from his spot on the couch. "Well guys, I'm gonna go work on one of my models, just message me if you need me." He called over his shoulder as he made his way to the elevator.

"Friend Raven, why do you think Friend Beast Boy chooses to do the 'making of models' in the basement?" Asked Starfire watching the green Titan leave.

"Something about no space in that pigsty of a room or something" The Goth replied distractedly as she reached for the controller . "Ok now what do I press?" she pondered looking at the contraption in her hands.

As the elevator descended Beast Boy smiled. He had picked the furthest most camera devoid area of the basement as his "workshop" for a reason. It was far away and camera devoid, of course. No prying eyes to watch as he did whatever it was he decided to do. And mostly that was making models to back up the whole "I make models down there" thing. So he waited patiently as he descended lower and lower. Popping a head phone into his ear and turning up the volume on his CyPod (man he loved that thing) he hummed along with the random songs as the doors opened. Making his way through the maze like room the Titans called a basement. Large pipes and vents protruding from the walls, crates of all sizes littering the floor identifiable only by the illegible scrawling Robin called writing. But Garfield couldn't blame him, aware of the fact that Dick would go for days with little sleep and would only mark the boxes and drag them down here right before he finally passed out. But such was the life of the boy wonder, forever on call.

A sad look marring his face as he approached his small work desk. The desk was littered with half finished models some of cars or boats, some of video game and movie memorabilia. A large can sitting towards the side of the desk full of paints and glues. Digging in the bottom of what he had dubbed his "Artfullness" cup. A wicked grin spread across his face as he pulled a lone joint out of the cup, noting he'd need to refill it. Lighting it up along with some incense. Smoke filled the area and he couldn't help but notice how awesome his collection looked. Various sci-fi ships hanging from the ceiling around the desk, shrouded in a veil of smoke. The imagery was awe inspiring. He looked at his latest model, given to him by Cyborg. The Watch Tower, a symbol above all others. A Ray of Order and Justice. Of Peace and Protection. Champions of Men. The Justice League. What every aspiring hero wished to be. Vast and powerful the Leagues watch had seemed to lull most of the world into a calm. In fact the Titans hadn't been on a real mission in almost two months. With all the powerful heroes now banding together most of the Titans regular foes had taken to hiding. When they had arrested Control Freak a few months ago they had asked about the lack of criminal activity, his only reply was "What do I look like Lex Luthor?" (who coincidently tried and fail to take over Metropolis later that month). And as it would seem the only active villains were in fact the High Threat Level ones like Brainiac or Darkseid or Joker or whatever planet destroying whack job decided to visit earth next. Leaving groups the like the Titans and Young Justice with little to do. And even now some other teen was out there shifting into "aliens" with his cousin and her boyfriend, capturing even the Leagues collective interest

Deciding against working on his new model he instead chose to work on getting some much needed "munchage". And think of other things besides symbols. "Like the symbol on this cheetos bag" he mumbled under his breath as he brought a handful of cheesy goodness to his mouth. Garfield was certain he could get used to this.

Raven sipped at her cooling tea. Sitting at the table still occupied by the Tamaranean monstrosity that Starfire called food. She sighed, deeply breathing in the herbal scent of her beverage. She watched the others grapple for the controller she had abandoned not to long ago in favor of a relaxing drink. A small pale grey hand reaching up to move violet hair out of her blue eyes. Raven wasn't to keen on change, but many things had changed the past few years since the creation of the Titans. Robin was taller, standing eye to eye with their cybernetic friend. Shoulders broadening and face becoming more defined, and even though his serious and no sense attitude had somewhat doubled, his hair was growing out as if it were the one thing the boy wonder could not control. Starfire had even told her she was sure he was close to making his switch to "NightWing". Raven then calmly told her that the last thing the world needed was another Batman-esque hero parading around spreading fear and angst.

Starfire had changed very little personality wise, which was a relief for Raven, Star still made terrible food. Still miss worded common phrases. And was still as happy go lucky as she had been since she had joined the team. In fact the only thing that seemed to change about the off worlder was her body (much to Raven's envy). Her chest swelling up to an impressive size and her figure become more full. Raven herself had once compared her to a movie actress and had regretted for days afterward as Star tried to drag her to the mall the be the personal witness to her own private modeling show.

She watched as Cyborg lifted Robin over the back of the couch as he pulled him into a headlock. The boy wonder squirmed as the robotic closed in, warning of the oncoming noogie. The black Titan grinned crazily as he initiated said noogie on his victim, Robin viscously shouting out empty threats. She was glad that he had changed little over the years too. But when he would return from his visit's to Titans West he would confine him self to his room, waves of depression assailing Raven anytime she approached. She sipped at her tea again as she finally heard dick give in, crying out "mercy" and "uncle". She rolled her eyes at this, taking solace in the thought that somethings never changed. Though the scene before her did betray her thoughts.

Beast Boy. Garfield Mark Logan. He had changed. It used to be he was always in front of the tv. In the very spot that Starfire now occupied as she read an "earth culture magazine" as she called it. Though now he spent his time making models down in the basement or reading strange books he brought home from his mysterious friends house. Or doing who knows what when he went out. In fact Raven could count the times she had seen him this week on one hand. But she figured as long as he was ok then the team would manage. She had accepted that he was growing out of the goofy and care free prankster he had once been and becoming something reminiscent of mature. She even liked that he had taken to letting his hair grow shaggy. What she hadn't accepted was when he outgrew her, his lanky form (though not as tall as Robin or Cyborg) looming over her. She was now the shortest of Titans East. Not that that bothered her it just meant she had to work harder to strike fear into the hearts of villains.

Villains, another thing that had changed. She sighed gather up the remnants of her drink as she headed to her room ready to meditate. Villains now were scarce. Most had went into hiding but none had been cleared of any charges. They were still criminals that still needed arresting, and that was what drove Robin onward in his pursuit of villainy and injustice. Though she thought it was just his excuse to obsess over something now that Slade was gone

She assumed her natural position floating above her bed as she recited the age old incantation of "Azarath Metrion Zinthos". While much had changed or changed very little, she had changed the least. Short, grey, Goth and following the same routine of eat, sleep, read, tea, fight, meditate, rinse and repeat. Raven wasn't to keen on change, she was a creature of routine and she was fine with that.

**Ok readers! I had most of this done when I posted the prologue. I'm trying to increase chapter length while adding to the story, Also sorry if this one is a little dry but I have to set up the character and stuff. So as always please review and stuff. I'm trying my best so I hope you enjoy!**


	3. Things You Can Learn

Chapter Two - Things You Can Learn

Ruby liquid splattered across the pristine white tiled floor, marring it like an ugly gash. Garfield's face paled as a feminine gasp filled the silence in the room. He looked down at her, her eyes flickering back and forth quickly between the crimson substance staining her apron and dripping down the cabinet, to him. One thing the Titan knew for sure about Jinx, she was a very expressive person. So he knew when he watched her face shift from shock to confusion and then finally settling on outrage he should be ready for anything. Sadly though he was not ready for the mop that was promptly thrown in his face.

"Hurry up! It'll stain the tile numbskull!" That had been Jinx's "plea" for help as BeastBoy manhandled the mop that had so offensively gifted his eye with a visit only moments ago.

"Ya know, you could say please." He muttered breathily as the sorceress pushed a tray of cupcake goo into the oven.

"Please stop being an idiot. Better?" Her face twisted into a horrifying mock smile, left eye twitching slightly. Shuddering quietly Beast Boy hastily continued to mop the bright red punch up. Mustering up what little courage he could find in his addled state he asked the question that was on the tip of his tongue.

"Why are you so picky about your kitchen?" his tone unsure. Her frantic reorganization of cooking utensils and measuring cups slowing momentarily, as an annoyed looked graced her grey face.

"I do youtube videos, remember?" pointing to the camera stealthily mounted above the stove.

"Oh yea! That whole cooking show thing, right?… Is that what we're doing right now?" She sighed nodding her head slightly.

"Dang, looks like Jump City got its very own Batman. How long did it take you to crack the case detective?" Her bitterly sweet "compliment" dripped with sarcasm. "Now come on! I gotta finish teaching you how to make cupcakes!" She added, the two of them enjoying the left over batter as the not yet cupcakes baked.

Jinx smiled fondly at the pink and red pastry in front of her.

"Look at him! Standing there in all his sugary gloriousness! Isn't he wonderful! An army I say, an army of pastries!" The green titan shivered at the his female friends slightly disturbing outburst.

"This one is Cupnelious, King of the Cupcakes!" She declared loudly lifting up said king for Beast Boy to see. Right away he noticed two things. One, the cupcake did look pretty bitchin' and Two, he felt really high. Seizing one of the "soldiers" he warily took a bite out of his enemy, grinning at the defeat of his sweet opponent.

"So how much did you put in these?" He asked referring to the "secret" ingredient. She put a finger to her chin as she took a contemplative pose. In her batter induce stupor she merely shrugged and mumbled something that sounded closely to "a lot".

"Alright so they have'ta cool and we can watch tv or something." she instructed already shuffling away from her kitchen-y lair.

Unlike her kitchen, which was the epitome of tidiness, the rest of her apartment was quite messy. Trash littered the living room floor, along with all her other things. In fact he was pretty Jinx just stepped on one of her cds. A few poster of old black and white movies clung haphazardly to the black wall of the apartment. He could also see a few photos thumb tacked randomly to the walls. Nearing her large purple couch at the side of the room he realized the only clean spot of the room was the middle. As they sunk into the couch the sound of a man retelling the story of how he met his children's mother engulf the quiet. Garfield always thought Jinx had good tastes in shows, often the two would find themselves spouting obscure quotes and references that only they got. But they learned that that was just fine. Jinx pulled on one of Wally's jackets using it like a blanket as the two watched in a comfortable silence.

"You miss him, don't you?" The hero asked solemnly as he watched the show. There was laughter from the tv so he was sure he had missed the punch line.

"Yea. I do. I just wish sometimes he'd slow down. Ya know? Wally's got this whole idea about how his life's gotta be. Especially now that he's with his uncle, The Flash! He's gone on this whole crusade to be just as beloved as his uncle. It's like he gets to have this whole other life without me. So yea I miss him." She grimaced as the words tumbled out of her mouth leaving a sour taste where they had once been. More laughter, he had missed another punch line. She sniffled as he pulled her close.

"We can put flypaper all over the floor, then he'll have no choice but to slow down." He whispered in a sing song voice, hugging her tightly. She giggled and laughter echoed from the tv.

"Well, we best be getting ready for Angel's party." she said suddenly jumping up at the thought of her cooling army.

As the two made there way to collect the army and the punch Beast Boy asked his last awkward question of the night.

"Hey! Why is the only clean part of your apartment the middle of your living room?" he queried lifting the punch bowl, following Jinx out of the apartment. Her small face burning crimson.

"Wally likes to play dance central… naked." she replied. A bead of sweat marring his sweatless face as he answered with a shaky "Ooooohhh".

Angel was one of the kindest people Garfield had ever met. Or so he thought. She didn't curse, she wasn't rude. She was a stickler for rules. Hell, she even looked like an angel with her flowing blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. For the life of him he couldn't figure out why the woman who was so fond of the colors white and pink, the woman who thought it was impolite to raise your voice even a little, would join the Hive. For the all of the time he had known her she still hadn't told him. But none the less he enjoyed her company and that was enough for him.

They entered the red and white colored home of the exvillainess, bearing the Cupcake Army and the Punch. "Goody! You're the first ones here!" Her bubbly voice melding seamlessly with the sickeningly pop like noise playing from the stereo.

"Just set put those in the kitchen" she said waving them toward said room. Beast Boy longed for a chair. Or that comfy looking couch, though it was currently occupied by a large amount of blankets. So valiantly he and the "soldiers" marched onwards. That's when he saw them. Bottles of all sizes and shape, all sitting proudly on the table now accompanied by the cupcakes. Jinx smiled and he winced.

"So about tonight?" he started but was immediately cut off by Angel.

"Tonight? Tonight is going to be the best!" she bounced around excitedly unleashing a loud shriek. "Best Night EVER!" she added. A groan came from the couch as Kyd Wykkyd rose from under the blankets, groggily shaking the sleep from his eyes. "Is it time already, babe?" he asked, stifling a yawn. Beast boy stiffened.

"Uhh, guys I just thought this was a birthday party…" he said looking back at the bottles. All three of them laughed.

"With weed brownies? Come on BB, use your keen detective skill!" Jinx mocked. Angel smirked as she leaned in close to Garfield's face.

"Tonight" he could smell the liquor on her breath, as the word slithered from her mouth "We're gettin' fucked up!"

When the Hive Five throws a party, they really throw a party. Beast Boy sometimes suspects its because they all live in the same apartment building. Being this close would make it pretty easy to accomplish . The party is in full swing people are laughing and the music is loud. His head is pounding and he feels like he's floating even though his limbs are so heavy. He notes that he's in the kitchen. At the table to be precise though he's not sure how he got there. Mammoth sits across from him lifting a shot of mystery liquid to his mouth. Without realizing it Beast Boy mirrors the movement downing his own shot. Dizzily looking around the room he catches a glimpse of pink hair and then a giant eye. His vision blurs and he hears the faint call of "drink drink drink", the repeated mantra giving him guidance as he returns to his forgotten mission.

He sent the message on his communicator quickly forgetting whatever it was that he just wrote, looking up at Wallace who had seemingly just arrived.

"Aw, dude ya tote's may-d eet" The green titan slurred as he stumbled to greet the other titan. Kid Flash gave him a concerned look as he placed a hand on Garfield's shoulder.

"Dude, are you good man?" Wally asked trying to steady his greener than normal friend. It took him a minute to reply as he swayed slightly staring at the speedsters impossibly red hair.

"I'mma aweshum bro." He assured lifting one hand up as he smiled sloppily. "High five?" he missed completely.

"TAKE ON MEH!" The first thing he noticed was the music. It was louder than it had been before. And it was older than it had been. And for a second he stopped to wonder who had been singing so awfully just moments ago. That's when the singing stopped, that's also when he noticed the microphone in his hand.

"Are you guy-zzzz rec-ordin' dis?" he wondering aloud. He considered stopping but the lyrics of the song caught up with his train of thought. "TAKE MEH ON!"

"Guy-zz, am I movin'?" He heard Jinx sigh next to him and then a laugh from Wally.

"Yea buddy! You had quite the time but we gotta get back now" He watched the words leave Wally's mouth with a smile.

"When did thish hallway get so long?" He asked, his question stunk of alcohol and rotten sweets and for a moment he could smell it but it passed as quickly as it came.

"Where ish we goin'!" He practically yelled, wriggling around only to notice he was supported by his two friends.

"To bed Mister! Super Heroes mustn't be out after curfew!" Jinx answered, doing her best to sound authoritative. A perverse grin spread across a green face

"Aw, Jinxy! Wally! I didn't know yoush guy-zz liked threesomes!" He felt a dull touch at the back of his head followed by a resounding smack that muffled the silence.

"And you'd better not puke anywhere in my apartment!" the pink haired sorceress demanded as they pulled him through the doorway.

"Ya know sweetie, maybe it wouldn't hurt to clean up sometime…" Wally complained as the three navigated through the living room. She growled pushing both the titans harshly towards the couch before stomping away. Garfield landed on the couch with a thud and a grunt then promptly closed his eyes and proceed to drool.

"Look at it this way" Wally started with a lopsided smile, as he chased after his girlfriend "He's good practice for if we decide to kids!" A tiny grey fist collided with his face. "Aw look at that! You two match!"

It was loud. Too loud. And bright, Beast Boy vaguely wondered if someone had turned up the sun. He groaned and rolled over trying to hide from the intrusive light. He covered his head trying to shield sensitive ears from that annoying bird outside. That's when it hit him. Breakfast. He could smell the syrupy pancakes and the pungent coffee in just the other room. Bile bit at the back of his throat as he stumbled up and rushed to the bathroom. Sadly he didn't make it.


	4. Where Thoughts Can Bloom

Chapter Three - Where Thoughts Can Bloom

Life in the Tower had changed for the Titans. Bacon sizzled loudly in the pan, hissing out a signal of readiness. Cyborg tiredly flipped the meat in the pan, the hissing dulled as if it had been sated for the moment.

"Breakfast just isn't the same without B around to complain." he whined. "Kinda miss him trying to switch our stuff with tofu…" He sighed wistfully, scrambling the eggs in the pan before him. Robin acknowledged him with a grunt as he continued to look over a file, his mouth full of cereal. The bacon hissed demandingly again, a small smile spread over his face.

"Though I do love me some bacon!" Cyborg hummed as the bacon crackled on his plate.

He poured a fresh glass of milk, taking a swig. Robin looked up from the file with a smirk, Cyborg's face was a picture of disgust.

"Well you seemed so down…" Robin started with a chuckle "That when beast boy asked me to switch the milk labels, I thought I was doing you a favor" his nonchalant tone betrayed by the amusement on his face. A loud "bleh" was heard as he spit the "soy not milk" down the sink. "So wrong" he mumbled pouring another glass, sniffing it cautiously.

Raven sat quietly in her room. Reading one of the many arcane books she owned. She flipped through the pages, skimming them lightly. She had read it before, many times. Just like she had most of the books on the bookshelf that stood across from her. She had received a message last night. She looked down a her communicator curiously. A red light blinking silently every few seconds before stopping only to start a again a few minutes later. She had an idea of what it was. Ever since Beast Boy started hanging out with his new normal friends the Titans started to get messages from him every so often. She smiled fondly, remembering the picture of a caterpillar he had sent to Starfire. She had spent all day trying to find it. Robin had gotten one when Beast Boy had found replica's of his old Doom Patrol mask in a costume shop, saying something about how it "wasn't so dorky". Cyborg got the most. Videos, picture, texts, to many to remember. She made a mental note to ask him about some later.

"And then there's me…" She mumbled sadly. This was her first. Her heart beat quickened as she opened her communicator. The screen blinked to life, the new message symbol displayed brightly on the screen. She quickly pressed play and was very confused by what she saw. A Cupcake…

A green ungloved hand set the Cupcake down in view of the recorder. It was pink with bright red swirls, lopsided and bulgy. In short she could use one word to describe it, ugly. That's when she heard him narrate.

"This is the Tale of Cupnelious, King of the Cupcakes." The video zoomed away from the King to show it sitting alone on a plate.

"From the moment the Great Baker had pulled him out of the warm oven of Creation, he was destined for greatness." The camera panned over to a of white cupcakes with red swirls, all smaller and more symmetrical than they're monstrous king.

"And with his army he protect the land of Kitchenopia!" She heard a distinctively feminine chortle. "Tonight the army will march to War!" An obviously female voice cried out in the back ground "Tonight we dine in Hell!"

The video skipped ahead suddenly, the tray visible on a dirty table.

"The Army places itself in a strategic position." Setting the King in front of the tray. "Preparing for the imminent attack the King stands proudly with the troops. You must survive the battle sire!" A green hand using another cupcake as a puppet. A earsplitting voice rendition of happy birthday started as the image dashed ahead again.

"Hey! where's the birthday girls cupcake?" called out a gruff voice from somewhere off screen as Beast Boy walked through a hallway, said cupcake in view.

"The king had escaped! And that is the tale of King Cupnelios!" The image freezing and al that could be seen was a pink and red blur. The video had ended.

Raven's eye twitched slightly. "What did I just watch?" she questioned thinking about the "epic quest" of the Cupcake King. She smiled for a moment before shaking her head.

"Well it is Beast Boy after all." She picked up her book ready to return her half interest to it when a loud grumble fill the room. Grey cheeks blushed brightly as she rubbed her stomach thoughtfully. "Breakfast sounds nice." Looking at the communicator on her bed she suddenly had a craving for something sweet.

When she entered the Ops Room she saw Star wildly beating a some type of batter. "Probably for waffles" she thought quietly to herself. She had attempted to make them so long ago and Raven still remembered how horrible they had been. But Robin, being the gentleman he was, told Star they tasted great. Every time she made breakfast she tried some variation of waffle. She had gotten quite good at making them and most of the time they were pretty good.

"The non-Tamaranean ones at least" she thought with a shudder. Robin looked over the top of the file his nose crinkling along with his mask as a frown marred his face.

"Uhh, Star that's an awful lot of batter you got there… I only wanted one, remember?" he pushed his empty cereal bowl away, his stomach groaning in protest at the idea of more food.

"Of course! But I have a great hunger for the "Waffles of Delightedness"! " she squealed happily, batter flying from the bowl as she waved her hands excitedly.

Raven swiftly dodged the incoming batter missiles. Collecting her tea kettle and necessary morning tea.

"Good morning Friend Raven! Would you like a waffle?" Raven grimaced at her morning cheer and her reply was a monotone "No…" as she put the tea kettle on the stove.

"Where's Cyborg?" she asked as she sat down.

"Beast Boy got back a few minutes ago. He was putting something in the fridge and didn't look so good. Cyborg went with him, helping him to his room." the boy wonder replied, eyes focused on the file.

"I hope friend beast Boy is not ill." Starfire called worriedly as the batter hissed in the waffle maker. "I think I'll go check up on him, I have something to ask him." and with that her dark energy cloaked Raven's body as she sank into the floor.

She pressed her ear against the wall, her hands flat against the wall she was leaning onto. She could hear them, but just barely.

"Bro, it's cool" that had been Beast Boy. She closed here eyes as she listened.

"Dude, you smell like BOOZE! What the HELL MAN!" she groaned thinking of the setting of video she had seen earlier.

"Cy, bro… You know I'd never do anything stupid." she heard a muffled groan "C'mon, Bro, you know me…" that made her wonder, what had Beast Boy been doing with "his normal life"?

"Fine, but dude, be more careful man. You lucky Robin didn't notice. Angry wouldn't even begin to describe it." she grimaced for the second time that morning, questioning if she should respect her green friend's privacy (Just like she was obviously doing at the moment) or if she should be more concerned (and nosy) about Beast Boy's personal life.

"Get some rest, we got training to do in a few hours." Cyborg was leaving, she could feel him approaching. Panicked, dark magic engulfed her as she sunk into the wall and vanished. Not a trace of her left as Cyborg passed the spot she had just been.

She returned to her tea. The Kettle screaming loudly for attention, steam rushing out.

"There was nothing creepy about that!" She groaned to herself as she poured a mug of the herbal drink. She gave a hum of satisfaction as she sipped at the warm beverage, her shoulder's sinking in relief.

"I was worried, that's all" she silently reassured.

"Friend Raven, are you feeling well?" she flinched, startled by Star's sudden question.

"Yea...? Why?" she answered slowly.

"You looked ill for a moment..." she lifted her hand against a grey forehead. Raven's small hand swatted the Tamaranean's arm away. "There!" Starfire yelped. "Your face has gone all red again! Are you certain you are not ill?" she asked her hand already trying to find it's way back to it's lost target.

"No Star! I'm fine!" The goth roughly picked up her mug. "I think I'll go meditate though..." she said hastily as she started to leave. Slowing when she saw her friend sadden. "Just in case, Ya know..." she added, Star perking up, happy because she had been "helpful".

She watched him. When it was his turn to run the course, she had watched him. She could see him shaking the sleep from his eyes as he stretched. He was a mess. Hair messy, dark bags under his eyes, and he was a slightly paler green than usual. She wondered to herself for a moment, "is that what a hangover looks like?" as she watched him yawn tiredly. But then the buzzer sounded and he was off. Sprinting down the obstacle course, he was a blur of green. Shifting into a leopard as the mounted turrets fired their non-lethal rounds at him. Nearing the first he quickly shifted into an ape, animalistic muscles slamming into the turret effectively disabling it. Climbing the machine, he changed yet again, into a hawk. Flying swiftly through the turret fire he transformed into a elephant above the next, crushing it.

She rolled her eyes at the display "He's showing off" she thought to herself, she was sure the other titans were sharing her sentiments though. He charged through two more then return to his human form as he danced around the turret fire from the last three crossing the safe zone.

He took a mock bow as he approached. "No need for applause! I know I'm great!" he called to his "adoring fans".

"Not bad, for level four that is. Maybe next time you can turn off the handicap?" Raven jeered earning a laugh from the other titans.

"Raven! Did you just make a joke? And at my expense? I'm so proud of you!" he laughed happily with the rest of the titans. She noticed she was watching him again. His face twisted in happiness. And for the moment she was happy too.

**Ok I know it's short but I'm kinda stuck on the story. I got a few plans and I have a few ways the next chapter can go. I appreciate all of you who take the time to read my fanfiction and I'm really thankful for those of you who review. They really make my day when I see them!**


	5. Reflections

Chapter Four - Reflections

Steam filled the small bathroom, the shower head spitting and hissing hot water somewhere behind the green Titan. A green hand wiped away the mist on the mirror temporarily. He had been staring, waiting for some change he could only perceive. Though there was none, he waited. The only thing he could see was himself, staring back with the same emotionless look that he was sure was what he displayed. But underneath was the Be-

"Yo BB! Hurry it up, you're wasting all the hot water!" Cyborg called through the door accompanied by several loud knocks on the door.

Startled by the sudden "intrusion" to his introversion and the though of Cyborg showering (he wondered how that would work, or if it was even possible) he jerked his head up quickly.

"Sorry Cy, it won't be much longer." he called out. Turning to the shower the mirror caught his eye again. His image warped and morphed, clouded in the condensation that covered the mirror. But for Beast Boy the image was crystal clear. A large green Beast looming in the reflection. His hand raised to wiped the surface and the Monster copied his action.

Swiping his hand across the smooth glass, he frown. The "Monster" stared back at him, a frowned painted on it's face. Green eyes staring into each other. He sighed dejectedly backing away from the mirror, his image doing the same.

"It's me. I'm the monster…" The mirror began to fog again, turning the perfect copy of him back into the blurred creature he had seen before.

"The Monster in Me…" he sighed woefully as he stepped into the shower, hot water flowing over light green skin and taut muscles. "Now I know how Raven felt with all her "I got this evil inside me" talk." he said quietly to himself, soapy bubbles covering parts of his green body.

"Raven…" it came out as a breath more than an actual word. "I really shouldn't be thinking of any of my friends while I'm naked… And touching my unmentionables." he chuckled, though one of his hands was still headed downwards along with his blood.

"Raven." he moaned as his light green hand wrapped around his even greener flesh stick. He could picture her so clearly in his mind. Pale grey skin, small frame, violet hair and blue eyes. Perfection. His grip tightened and his hand pumped faster. The gothic Titan had been the star of many of his fantasies. Not that he didn't fantasize about other girls, because he did. Just not as much as Raven though.

He could feel the familiar pressure building. The bittersweet signal that the end was near. His pace quickened and any sweat that would form was quickly washed away.

"YO! BEAST BOY! HURRY UP!" Cyborg yelled, loudly banging on the door again. Startled on again he jumped, losing his footing and falling to the shower floor with a loud thud. He groaned as the water cascaded down his face.

"What an amazing stat to a wonderful day." he complained sourly, his bitter voice echoing back at him. The banging persisted and he groaned in frustration.

"I'M HURRYING!" The green Titan screamed angrily, the banging silenced and he sighed wearily.

"What a wonderful morning…"

(Skip)

Gizmo watched the screen in front of him intently, his face unmoving and stoic. Gunfire sounded loudly from the television and a death cry resounded. He watched emotionlessly as a masked man fell to the ground, cold and lifeless. A small smirk graced his features, a malicious glint in his eyes. He could see his opponent in front, his next victim. He heard another gunshot and the screen flashed red as a man with a clown painted face appeared on the screen. He heard a voice laugh and obnoxiously call out "Funny Bunny!". The young genius growled his nose and forehead crinkling in anger, though coupled with his baldness it only made him look comical. He could hear Mammoth through the headset he was wearing, his laughter only fueling the young inventor's rage.

"Listen ZitMouth, I'm gonna trash ya! I'm gonna mop the flippin' floor with ya!" The genius yelled into the headset, spittle flying onto the mic with his harsh words.

"You'd make a horrible Batman Giz." Mammoth replied, the screen indicating he had gained another five hundred points. Gizmo frowned as the gas blasters went off filling the area on the screen with a horrid green gas, followed immediately by ringing echoes of laughter. A scoreboard appeared promptly showing "Hive Baron" in first place and "GizCo" in third. He was pretty sure "FastF33t 24", the guy in second, was Kid Flash but he wasn't sure.

"What's the matter Giz? Can't win without hacking?" Mammoth teased, after all he had been on a wining streak.

"I hate this stupid Gotham Impostor's game, it's CRUD! AND I'm gonna spit in your flappin' food!" he yelled, his anger not sated in the least. Preparing to unleash his verbal wrath again he took a deep breath but was cut off by the knock at the door. He sighed knowing he probably wouldn't get to finish his rage filled tangent. He tossed the controller on the couch as he grumpily made his way to apartments front door.

He opened the door to find See-More and Billy Numerous. The two of them (technically eight including all the Billys) wore tired expressions, no doubt because of Jinx's "Special Project". The Two had been scouting for warehouses, much like they had when they were looking for lairs. Gizmo frowned at the thought. Lairs meant crime, crime meant Justice League, Justice League meant Jail… Hard Time. Gizmo didn't like that at all, he made sure to make a mental note to confront her on her semi-suspicious behavior. He waved the Two (eight) in stopping them at after their first step into the apartment.

"Shoes…" he stated expectedly, waiting for the other ex villains to remove the offending items. And they did so with a groan, but as they started pass Billy was stopped yet again by the diminutive genius.

"Clones…" Billy sighed in response as the clones one by one faded out of existence .He always hated going to Gizmo's. He was about to make a snarky comment but Billy's interest quickly shifted when a string of mad laughter assaulted his ears followed by the loud sound of gun shots. His eyes lighting up with a childlike wonderment.

"Iz'at Gotham 'mposters?" The blonde multiplier asked giddily. Gizmo huffed grumpily, the roll of his eyes automatic.

"You're darn right that Gotham Imposter, don't know why you're getting' all goop-eyed over it. That game IS crud!" The young genius regaled condescendingly as he strolled back to the couch with Billy in tow. For a moment he wondered where Seymoure had gone but the thought was fleeting when the bitter pineconey smell of weed that escaped Mammoth's room grew. He picked up the controller and plopped down comfortably on the couch, a second later Billy joined him. Gizmo sighed before holding the controller toward his comrade.

"Wanna try Butt-face?" he asked, his face the picture of indifference but inwardly we was glad for Billy's company.

"Well Ah do reckon Ah'd like ta give it a whirl!" his smile ever present as he took the controller from his smaller friend. And when he killed his fist bat he had decided maybe going to Gizmo's wasn't all bad.

(In the other room)

Mammoth's face was the ideal picture of concentration. His brow furrowed and crinkled, his eyes set with determination and a frown adorning his face. Infact the only thing that one would find out of place would be the large blunt that was hanging from his lips, slowly burning away. His kill streak was high, almost as high as him but that was nearly impossible. He was pretty sure he was about to beat his own personal record but the loud bong rip next to him drew him out of "victory mode". He briefly glanced over and saw See-More but his gazed quickly returned to the screen.

Gurgle Gurgle, another bong hit.

And again.

And again.

"Wanna play while I hit that bong?" he asked, his deep rumbling voice sounding distant as he looked between the two. Before See-more could even nod the controller was thrust into his chest along with Mammoth's still burning blunt.

"Thanks" muttered the cyclops as he regard the offending blunt. It was half gone and the end was covered in drool. He frowned, promptly sighing as he decided he would be too high to care soon enough. He wiped away as much as he could and then took a deep drag, the sound from the tv confirming he'd had died during this exchange. Not that he gave to shits though.

"So where's Green at?" See-More asked as he struggled to learn the controls, his fingers fumbling over the buttons.

"Oh you know he's got Titan Junk to deal with. I mean he practically spent all last week here." Smoke billowed from his mouth as he talked, he often wondered if that made him look cool. He also wondered what BeastBoy actually did with the Titans but he didn't think to hard about it. And then another thought struck him.

"What about you? What have you been up to?" he asked suddenly, curious to why his one eyed friend had taken to disappearing lately. He had never given a straight answer before, but that didn't deter Mammoth.

"Oh just going here or there. Just about anywhere, you know?" the darker boy replied vaguely.

"You're such a prick." Mammoth replied in kind, his tone friendly. But then his face hardened and his voice picked up a tone of seriousness. "No, really though. I just want you to be careful man. Don't do anything risky.".

"Listen I'll be fine, everything's legit. Just trust me, trust Jinx." He wanted to say more but stopped himself, he would ruin nothing.

"Besides" he added, the smile he could no longer hide creeping across his face "Today's gonna be a great day!"

**Yea I know it been forever but here's an update. I would come up with some long drawn out excuse but I can't, so enjoy this fanfic! Please review it made me oh so happy and inspires me to write (or don't and crush my ego, your choice)**


End file.
